Temptation
by Ange Noir
Summary: They did it and Gakuto wanted more...needed more. How could Atobe make him feel so dirty? Atobe tempts Gakuto and the tennis player is too weak to resist...AtobexGakuto


Ange: So I'm done with Japanese! At least for this semester. I would tell you how I came up with this plot but that would be a spoiler so you'll just have to wait to the end. I think I'm going through a crack pairing phase. Though I don't really consider this crack.

**Disclaimer**: Hoi Hoi…wait wrong acrobatic tennis player

* * *

Temptation

* * *

Gakuto felt dirty.

-

Of course he wasn't to blame though. It was all that guy's fault.

-

The self proclaimed Atobe-sama.

-

What was he thinking? Atobe just had to flash him his trademark smirk and he was all his. Nothing but a puddle in his hands for him to do whatever he wished. And he did just that with no guilt whatsoever.

-

Why didn't he say no? It was on the tip of his tongue too but then Atobe worked his magic and he was caught.

-

How could be so stupid?

-

And now Gakuto Mukahi is still suffering from the after effects.

-

He was in shock. Who wouldn't be? After all he made him do…_that_.

-

No! He wouldn't think about it. He wouldn't imagine…oh no, too late.

-

Ew! Bad mental images!

-

Gakuto was better than this. He should've known better. He should've known it would be too much for him. It was Atobe after all.

-

So of course it would be…big.

-

But because it was Atobe, he thought he could do it. That's why he tried. He tried to take it all in. What's worse was that it was in public. When did he become such an exhibitionist?

-

It was all Atobe's fault.

-

Sure they were somewhat secluded, hidden behind the park's bushes. But the sounds could have attracted anyone. The slurping and the sighs of pleasure. Not to mention the moans. Gakuto blushed. Why did it have to happen to him?

-

They were both sitting on a park bench now as if nothing ever happened. How could Atobe be so calm? He was sitting next to him, smug as always with eyes cloudy with satiation. Gakuto's blush grew.

-

Why… _oh why_?

-

"Gakuto why so embarrassed," his partner in crime questioned his eyes sliding towards him, "I know you enjoyed it."

-

Gakuto hated to admit it but he was right, he was always right.

-

He liked it. No, he more than liked it. He wanted more too.

-

That couldn't be healthy.

-

"A..Atobe," Gakuto asked his captain shyly.

-

"Eh, Gakuto?"

-

"Next time…"

-

"Next time?" Atobe prodded.

-

"Next time can we do it slower?"

-

"So there will be a next time, ahn… "

-

Gakuto only ducked his head to hide his still present blush. But that was the only answer Atobe needed as he belted out a small chuckle.

-

Guiltily Gakuto glanced at his fingers. They sported the evidence of his debauchery. They were wet and still sticky. He stared at them entranced.

-

And he wanted to lick them.

-

No! If he did that then he would be no better than Atobe. Besides for some reason it seems even more inappropriate to do that then leave the mess there on his fingers.

-

Gakuto looked over at Atobe's elegant hands only to be further dismayed.

-

They weren't sticky at all!

-

That...that isn't fair! Where is divine justice when you need it? Why must he be only one suffering?

-

Atobe must be really experienced with this. Oh no, what had he gotten himself into?

-

Sure Gakuto had been prepared for the…mess. This was too much though. Nothing could have fully prepared him for all of this.

-

The scent still permeated the air. Oh no, he should've thought ahead. It's in his clothes, hair, and even skin by now. Everyone would know and he would be too guilty to deny it.

-

A bath.

-

Yes that would solve everything. Maybe if he hurried, he would make it home before anybody he knew notice.

-

"Gakuto," Atobe's pristine voice interrupted, "why didn't you tell me you weren't ready?"

-

"I didn't know that it would be that..."

-

"That what Gakuto?"

-

"You know what I'm trying to say!"

-

"Humor me then," Atobe requested amusement clearly evident in his voice.

-

"I didn't think it'll be that big," Gakuto answered unwillingly.

-

Damn him.

-

"You look too happy about this," he accused.

-

"Oh but I am. We should have done this ages ago. You know," he added suggestively, "I'm up for another round. How's tomorrow looking for you?"

-

"I have doubles training with Hiyoshi tomorrow," Gakuto answered meekly.

-

But curse him, he really wanted to do it tomorrow.

-

He really_ really _wanted to do it tomorrow.

-

Atobe made him an addict for sure.

-

"Well that can't be helped. There's always during school though."

-

"Sc…school?!"

-

"If you can do it here then that shouldn't be a problem," Atobe reasoned, "besides, I can show you some better…techniques."

-

Gakuto bit his lip indecisive. Why did he have to make everything sound so good?

-

"I'll try," he agreed.

-

"Next time though it would be better for you to…not talk so much."

-

"Wha! I don't…I mean," Gakuto sputtered. He couldn't deny it but to bring that to light. How embarrassing.

-

"I'm going home," he muttered rising from his seat.

-

Before he could leave though, Atobe grabbed his wrist and thoroughly cleaned up his sticky fingers. Gakuto ceased breathing as Atobe sensually swirled his tongue around each digit. All too soon it was done leaving Gakuto feeling even naughtier than before.

-

"Give my regards to Hiyoshi," Atobe teased releasing the smaller boy.

-

"Oh why you!" Gakuto huffed turning on his heel and quickly leaving.

-

Never again!

-

He would never have a Triple Vanilla Fudge Swirl Double Banana Ice Cream Split ever again!

* * *

A/N: Surprised well probably not. Well for one part of my Japanese oral we had a question that asked do you talk on the cell phone while eating ice cream. Who doesn't? That got me thinking of this during my oral exam. I'm a bad student. But that's good for you I suppose.


End file.
